


What Does One Do With A King App?!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Filming, Humiliation, Maledom, Mind Control, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sports Fetish, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, WTA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Concept based on the H-manga of the same title.  You know the drill.  Ultimate power falls into the wrong hands.





	What Does One Do With A King App?!

Hank Agot was a miserable man. Forty seven with a saggy gut and a horrible complexion, too much hair, and a face even a mother couldn't love. No real friends or family, no life skills, unable to hold a job for any length of time. Never had a meaningful relationship in his life, or a real relationship at all, for that matter. He liked to think that was solely due to his appearance in this looks dominated society, but the truth was, his admittedly disgusting visage paled in comparison to the ugliness of his personality. Selfish, mean, stupid, hard headed, short sighted. In short, he was the most pathetic excuse for a man humanity had to offer.

One day as he was browsing his phone for new apps while trying to think of a way to dodge rent again this month, he came across a strange one.

Life got you down? Nothing going well for you? Nobody treating you right or giving you the respect you deserve? Try our new King App, totally free! While the King App is active, everyone everywhere must obey the owner of the app! Any commands, no matter how bizarre! Download it today!

It was obviously a scam, but it gave him a chuckle, so he downloaded it anyway and put it on active.

Moments later, there was a knock on his door. He groaned, knowing who it had to be.

When he answered the door, it was indeed Patricia Black, his landlady. He dreaded every encounter with her. She was a very severe woman with the disposition of a dragon, fairly good looking for being in her early forties, but always on the warpath where he was concerned, not being a woman given to much grace with issues like overdue rent.

"Mrs. Black, how are you today." Hank grovelled.

"You are three days behind on your rent, Mr. Agot. That's the fifth time in as many months. I will not have it, do you hear me? If you want to be evicted, you're heading down the right path." She snapped.

"Now, Mrs. Black. I'm a man in dire straits. Won't you have a heart?"

"Oh, yes, I know all about your 'dire straits', Mr. Agot. You get fired from job after job for being a lazy good for nothing. And I do have a heart. My heart is telling me to be kinder to my other renters, every one of which has a minimum of two weekly complaints about you. You're slob, a peeper, a thief, and a liar. You should thank your lucky stars I haven't had you evicted months ago. Two more days, Mr. Agot. Have the rent money, or I'll be back with an eviction notice."

"Of course I'll have it." Hank said placatingly. He knew there was no way he could get the money that quickly. If he couldn't find a way to talk her down, he'd be out on the street. His only hope was to keep her talking and find some way to convince her, but she never stayed, no matter how he framed the invitation. He gave it a shot anyway. "In the meantime, come in for a drink."

"Very well." She responded immediately. Hank was so surprised he didn't even step aside, and she had to brush past him to get in the house.

"Um," He shook his head to clear it. "Have a seat."

He didn't realize until after he spoke that he'd been speaking over her. "What disgusting chairs. I wouldn't sit on one if you paid me."

She promptly sat down in the chair she was closest to, which happened to be the most stained of the bunch. Her words rang in his ears and they stared into each others' eyes in mutual disbelief. A wild thought ran through Hank's head. Was this the King App? Was it real? Did she really have to do anything he said? He just had to test it out.

"Raise your right arm."

Her arm rose in the air. "What is happening, here?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Hank said. He licked his lips nervously, terror and anticipation filling him in equal parts at the next move he knew he had to make. "Show me your tits."

He cringed backward, half expecting her to bound out of her chair and slap his head clean off, but instead she unbuttoned her shirt and pushed her bra up. He could not tear his eyes away. He'd seen plenty of tits before, more perky, less saggy, bigger, more shapely, but none as beautiful as these, because these were in real life, not on a screen. He went instantly erect.

"I, I, I don't know why I'm doing this." Mrs. Black was beginning to go hysterical.

"Calm down." Hank said by reflex, and it worked. She went totally docile. He licked his lips again. "Now, don't try to stop me, okay? You got it? I want to do some things, and you're fine with it. Whatever I do, you're fine with."

"I'm fine with it." She repeated lifelessly.

"Good. I want to lick your tits. You're fine with it?"

"I'm fine with it."

Even with all the reassurance Hank approached her cautiously. He hoisted a largish and somewhat saggy breast in each hand. "So soft!" He exclaimed.

He bent down for a point blank view of a nipple, which was beginning to harden just a bit from the attention. His tongue flicked out and lapped at the very tip, bouncing it just a touch, and quickly glanced at her face for signs of retribution. But no. She was beginning to make a face at him, but it wasn't an angry face. Throwing all caution to the wind, he took the nipple in his mouth and gave it a long, hard suck, pulling it as far out from her body as it would go, and then pinching it between his teeth. She gasped, a sound of pain and arousal. He went from erect to rock hard.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Hank could not move fast enough. After half a decade of virginity, he finally had a willing pussy to fuck! Well, semi-willing. Willing after a fashion. As soon as his door closed he practically fell all over himself stripping her naked.

"Lay down."

He knew exactly what he wanted to do first. He sat on her lower chest and dropped his manhood to slap down between the twin peaks. She was entirely unresistant as he pushed her boobs together, encasing his penis in a container of soft warm flesh. A real life titfuck! He would've pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but his hands were busy exploring her tits and using them as an onahole.

But as wonderful as tits are, Hank knew the ultimate was still pussy. He pushed her legs to either side to expose his personal little drop of heaven. Taking a moment to savor, he plunged his face in and took a deep sniff, followed by a lick. Wonderful. The smell and taste of her arousal was intoxicating. He crawled back up her body to look her in the eyes while his hands aligned the two sets of sexual organs. When her mouth opened in a gasp from his thrust, he plunged his tongue in, letting her have a little taste of herself. It was his first kiss, though that hardly mattered to him at this point. Being fully inside a female type human was of far more importance.

He had no idea what he was doing, thrusting erratically with no sense of rhythm, but that did not prevent him from cumming in short order. Rolling over to lay next to her, he breathed heavily from the exertion. He hadn't realized sex could be this much work.

Over the next few minutes, the initial euphoria faded, and horrified panic began to set in. What he had done was essentially rape. He'd just raped a woman. He knew nothing about this power and what it could do. What if it faded over time or when he wasn't there? What if she told? He could go to prison! He was too fragile for prison! He'd die!

"Uh, you will not tell anyone what I did to you. No one. Got it? Never. And you will never try to get back at me, either." He could only hope his orders held after he was no longer with the person, or he would be up on rape charges as soon as she could get to the police. "And you will take the money for my rent out of your own pocket from now on." He added as an afterthought. Prison time was his biggest concern, but no reason to let opportunity go to waste if his commands really were permanent.

As the days passed and the police continued to not knock his door in, the fear bled away. This power really was something else. Permanent control! He never had to pay rent again! And he could probably use Mrs. Black anytime he wanted as his personal fucktoy! But wait. Why should he restrict himself to just her? She was pretty enough, but if he really had the power to command anyone, he could find much more desirable pussy than that.

***

Hank looked up the address to the local high school. Teeny bopper cunt, now that was the way to go. He had no idea how widespread the effect of his power would be, but there was no real reason to test the limits. He could just find some hot high school girl, take her somewhere isolated, bang her, and order her to silence like before. Easy peasy.

He combed the campus, looking for a likely vic-er...prospect, mostly ignored by students, who assumed he was there for a reason. A legitimate reason. Not that getting into a high school girl's panties isn't a legitimate reason, but most people probably wouldn't accept it as one. More like, it was a reason for him to be thrown off of campus and into jail if people knew. But that wouldn't happen to him. The King App would protect him. He was pretty sure.

There were plenty of pretty girls around, but he just couldn't decide. The bookish glasses girl over there, the goth girl with the nose ring leaning against the fence, the cheerleaders talking animatedly with each other as they strutted down the hall. He wanted them all at once, but not even the King App could make that happen. There was still only one of him, after all. He'd have to pick one to start with, and he just couldn't. So he kind of wandered around eyeing girls up and down, until...

"What's this old ugly creeper doing here?"

The speaker was a skinny little redhead with a fluffy white miniskirt and a plaid buttonup. She had a pouty mouth and an upturned nose, and she was looking at him like he was the scum of the earth. He was, but he didn't take kindly to being looked at that way.

"What did you just call me?"

"Fat, ugly creeper. I see how you're looking at all the girls. You're not a teacher. Get outa here, perv."

"Yeah. Perv." The huge stupid looking guy next to her, probably her boyfriend, echoed. He flexed at Hank.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Fuck you, fugly."

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me your name, girl."

"Sarah." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How old are you, Sarah?"

"Fifteen." She said distractedly, probably trying to figure out why she answered the first time.

"And when was the last time you got spanked?"

"I've never been spanked." She glared at him.

"Never been spanked?! What is this world coming to? No wonder you've got such a bad attitude. Don't worry, I'm here to fix it. Bend over."

Sarah bent at the waist. "What's going on?! I can't stop myself! Someone, help!"

"Hey fugly, what'd you do to her?" They boyfriend got up in Hank's face.

"You, sit down and shut up." That took care of him, but there was quite a crowd forming with all the commotion. "You all sit down and shut up, too. You can watch if you want, but no one interfere. She's going to get what she deserves."

He had a moment of panic as he remembered that he had no idea if a command would work with a group this large, but to his relief, it did. With everyone seated to watch the spectacle, Hank flipped Sarah's skirt up and pulled her silky red underwear down to her knees. She yelled in protest, but Hank silenced her with a word. "Quiet. You're a naughty girl with a naughty mouth. Maybe your parents didn't teach you this, but it's time you learned what happens to naughty girls."

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! She couldn't scream because of his order, the most she could do was nearly inaudible gasps of pain, but Hank was slapping her bare bottom so hard he could feel the sting in his own hand, so he knew she had to be feeling it worse. First one cheek, then the other, leaving red handmarks behind that spread quickly as he continued to spank, eventually leaving her entire bottom an angry red color, and still he spanked.

But his hand was really starting to hurt, and his pants were starting to get tight, so he started spanking softer, and aiming for right in the middle rather than the two cheeks, and caressing a little after each spank. He softened to the point where it was really just light love taps followed by gentle rubs of the fifteen year old girl's pussy. She appreciated it, he could tell. The fact that his hand was coming away wet and sticky was a dead give away.

"Good job, Sarah. You took your spanking like a champ. I think you deserve a reward. You want my cock in your pussy, don't you? Tell me you want my cock in your pussy."

"I want your cock in my pussy." Sarah cried.

"Well, how could I say no to that? You've been a naughty girl before, but now you're a good girl, and good girls get what they want."

Hank pulled his dick out and grabbed it with both hands, smearing his precum all up and down her slit. With gentle nudges, he slipped the head inside, then grabbed her hips and plunged as deep as he could.

"Tight! You're so much tighter than Mrs. Black! So this is a high school girl's pussy!"

He reared back and slammed his hips into her recently tenderized ass. Again he could hear those very soft gasps, but they were not pained anymore. After just a few thrusts, she shuddered and washed his cock in hot girly love juice.

"What a little slut you are. You're a born cockslave, aren't you? Yes, you are. Cumming from a fugly old fart's dick in your cunt. Do you really want my babymakers that badly? Here they come! Right into your womb! Get knocked up!"

A few more thrusts, and Hank's sperm banks deposited into teen pussy. He patted her hip. "I'm done, but I'll leave you with another present since you've been such a good girl for me. You! Boyfriend! Bring me a pen, paper, scissors, and tape!"

Hank wrote 'touch here for free ride' with a downward arrow on the paper and taped it to Sarah's back. He snipped either side of the red panties and threw them in the nearest trash can. "Perfect. First chance you get, get that paper laminated, and never leave home without it. Also, you can only ever wear miniskirts with no underwear from now on, and if anyone ever touches your ass, you bend over and let him fuck you right there on the spot. My final gift to you. Have a nice life."

Hank had hardly finished talking when her math teacher approached. His guilty looking face belied the hand grabbing her naked bottom. A line formed behind him even as the wet sound of cum drenched genitals colliding filled the air.

Hank would have stuck around looking for even more delightful teen pussy to plow, but his appetite was satisfied for the moment, and he felt confident now that he could fill whatever cunt he wanted whenever and wherever he wanted. No reason to rush.

***

  
It was the finals of the US Open, Marie Cova vs Sophie Ryder. The stands were filled to max capacity, with millions more watching at home, riveted by the titanic struggle. Last year's champion Marie Cova finally managed to win a back-and-forth point, blasting a massive forehand down the line, her notorious scream filling the air. It was so fast, Sophie Ryder didn't even bother to move toward it. Marie gave a triumphant fist pump for the hard-won point. She was just stepping up to the service line when a man walked onto the court, casual as you please.

"Excuse me, sir. This is an official match. Please leave the court before I have you removed." The referee said.

"No, I don't have to leave the court."

"You don't have to leave the court." The man said sternly. His eyebrows shot up in shock. "No, I mean you don't have to leave the court. You DON'T have to leave the court. You don't have to leave the COURT!"

Hank ignored him and approached the beautiful blonde tennis star. "Hello, Ms. Cova. I'm Hank Agot. Nice to meet you. You know, they call you the most gorgeous woman in sports history. I just had to see for myself."

"Thank you, but I'd like to get back to my match now." She hesitantly. "It's a very important one, you know."

"Oh, I know. All the sports channels were advertising it. They were saying it would be the most watched tennis match of the year. That's why I'm here right now. All those viewers."

"I'm not sure I understand." Her accent began to thicken as her distress heightened.

Hank reached out both hands and grabbed handfuls of breast. "Hmm. Not among the biggest I've seen, but they do have a very nice shape. Must be all that exercise." He said critically.

Marie stood stock still for a moment of disbelief, and then Hank was rocked back on his heels from a tremendous slap. "How dare you, you disgusting slob!" She hissed, looking ready to jump on him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Hank held his stinging cheek with both hands. "Owwwww! What are your arms made of, iron? No, no. Stop right there. No more fighting me. I'm not a masocist, you know." He held up a finger as Marie was rearing back for an even bigger slap. She let her arm drop in puzzlement. "That's better. Just relax and don't run. We're going to put on a show for all those millions of viewers, something a lot better than a boring old tennis match. Now, raise your arms, if you please."

Marie lifted her arms. She drew her breath in sharply as Hank pulled her shirt up and over, and tossed it aside. "Help! I can't move! Somebody stop this freak!"

"No, nobody stop this freak." Hank said jovially. Large numbers of people halted midstep. "Also, whoever's in charge of the feed, make sure not to cut it under any circumstances. Oh, and no censoring, either. All you guys at home, thank me, Hank Agot, and don't look away! I'm about to show millions of viewers something they'll never forget."

He pulled off Marie's sports bra, baring her breasts to the world, pert round nipples and all. "Oh, yeah, that's the stuff!" He said appreciatively. "They're even prettier than I thought they'd be! See now, aren't you glad I came along? You never would've gotten to show off these beauties otherwise, and that'd be a crying shame. They're too pretty to hide."

Marie shook with impotent rage. "I don't know how you're doing this, you fucking sicko, but I'm going to fucking kill you!" She let off a stream of epithets in Russian.

"Oh, now, don't say that, you'll hurt my feelings. I'm a fragile man, you've got to be kinder to me. Tell everyone I'm the best, and you're happy to do anything I say."

"Hank is the best, and I'm happy to do anything he says." She clapped her hands over her mouth after speaking.

"Good. Now, I've done a lot of the work here, and I'm getting tired. It's time for you to start pulling your weight. Finish stripping yourself. No, no." He stopped her when she bent to unlace her shoes. "Leave those on. Everything else."

She pushed her skort and panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them, her face a mask of horror. "Perfect. Now have a seat and spread those lips for the camera. Give us a nice, deep view in there."

Marie sat on the hard ground and spread her legs, pushing her pussy lips to either side with her fingers.

"Oh, that won't do. You've got to smile. Smile for the camera. Show everyone what a good time your having." She smiled, lips trembling with effort. "That's better. I think it's time for the main event, don't you? Of course you do. I'll need a cushion. Someone, cushion!"

A flurry of movement as hundreds of people brought whatever cushions were close at hand. "Stop! I forgot stuff like this can happen. I only need one. You there! That one. Give me that, and everyone go back to your seats. Not you." He stopped Marie when she started to go back to her seat. "This power can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Hank settled back against the cushion, pushed his pants down just enough to pop his cock out, and put his hands behind his head.

"Little Hank wants a kiss." He said with a nod at his dick. "Give him some mouth to mouth, would you? And no teeth. Plenty of tongue, but no biting."

Marie bent over him and kissed the slit at the tip lightly, a bit of precum smearing her lips. "No, no, don't pretend you don't know what you're doing. A full blow job. All the way in. I'm sure you've done it before, and I know you've at least seen it even if you've never done it. Do it right." She obediently dipped her head lower, taking the entire shaft into her mouth until the balls touched her chin, holding her ponytail to the side when her hair started to get in the way. He hardened and grew to full length in the warm, wet cavern, and she pulled back slowly, leaving a sheen of saliva behind. Her tongue gently massaged the length of him on her second bob. "Mmmm. That's it. See, I knew you could do it."

After just a couple minutes of having his cock swallowed by the tennis star, he began to peak. "Okay, that's enough. Your mouth is a decent place to drop this load, but I know a better one. Climb aboard, princess. Your chariot awaits."

She straddled him and impaled herself to the hilt in one quick movement. He was content to let her do all the work, bouncing her hips at a pace an average woman wouldn't be able to match. He felt like he might cum at any moment with the weight of her lithe, muscled body driving his sword deep into her tight womanhood over and over, epecially with the full view he had of her sexy body and face. Her immaculate breasts jiggled just enough with every bounce to be perfectly arousing, and her face had equal appeal, tears streaming down her cheeks, but that smile still in place.

"Tell everyone how wonderful my cock is, how much you love it, how it's your favorite thing! Shout it!" Hank gasped out, reaching his limit.

"Hank's cock is so wonderful! I love it so much! It's my favorite thing!" Marie screamed in a watery voice. Hank sat all the way up and hugged her tight around the hips, driving himself as deep as he could go into her and holding while his cock spat its juice all over her womb. He slumped back and dragged her down against him, still inside her.

"That was great, baby. You do live up to the hype, don't ever let the critics tell you different." He put his hand behind her head and drew her down into a long kiss. Her tears splashed on his face. He pushed her back up and looked her over again. "So hot. I almost want to keep you. But no. There are so many other woman out there that need this cock. I can't be playing favorites now, can I?

But as he ran his hands over her perfectly tanned body and examined her tear stained face, he began to feel himself harden within her again. "Aww, fuck it. One more time for the road. Get back to bouncing, baby. But lose the ponytail this time. And turn around. We gotta let the other side of the stadium get a good look at you, too."

With a moan that could've been pain or pleasure, she pulled away just long enough to flip to the reverse cowgirl position and began to ride him again, reaching her hands behind her head to let her hair cascade around her. With the new position, Hank could see and grab handfuls of her perfectly rounded bouncing bottom while she continued to do all the work. Even so, his recently satisfied libido did not allow for as quick a climax.

"Yeah, like I thought, I'm not a one-woman man. Come to think of it, your opponent is pretty hot, too. What's her name?"

"Sophie Ryder." Marie ground out between clenched teeth.

"Sophie Ryder, eh? What a coincidence, that's what she's gonna be doing. Sophie Ryder! Get your ass over here!" Hank shouted.

Sophie walked up to them, her face even more horrified than Marie's had been. "Lose the skirt and whatever underwear you've got on. I'm going to be giving you some mouth to lower mouth. Oh, and smile. We can't have people thinking I'm not good at what I do. And you, Ms. Cova, I didn't feel you cum last time, and we need to give these poor deprived people your O face, so play with yourself as much as you need to to make that happen."

Sophie pulled her lower clothing down and off, then reached under her shirt, and her bra joined the rest of the discarded clothing. Hank opened his mouth and closed it again. That hadn't been what he meant, but he supposed it didn't matter. She knelt a knee to either side of his head and lowered her pussy to his waiting lips. He discovered that, one, she had if anything an even prettier cunt than Marie, and two, she was indeed a brunette. He gave the slit a couple of tender kisses before right in with his tongue, his hands on her ass to mash her harder against him. At his other end, he could feel Marie's fingers occasionally touch his dick as she massaged her clit with one hand and her breasts with the other. He could also feel the results of her efforts, the cavern tightening around him with her arousal. The surface on his mouth also began to change, his saliva not remaining the only source of lubrication for long. When the clit became stiff enough, he took it in his mouth and began sucking like a baby with a bottle. His mouth was soon drenched in love juice, and still he continued to suckle.

Marie screamed like she was hitting a forehand, and liquid cascaded down his balls to drip on the concrete below, but Sophie for all her wetness had not climaxed yet. Hank couldn't have that. He plunged his tongue deep into her and simultaneously fingered her ass. Maybe she was an ass girl, maybe it was coincidence, but either way, he heard Sophie whimper, felt muscles twitch and convulse on his tongue, and even more hot cum flooded out. The delightful scent and flavor pushed him over the edge, and he climaxed into the young superstar for a second time.

He pushed them both off and sat up. "Well, that's gonna do it for me, ladies. Believe me, I'd love to stick around, but there's a world full of pussies out there just begging me to fill 'em up. Duty calls. Tell you what, though. We've still got this all set up to give everyone a good show. No reason for that to go to waste just because I'm busy elsewhere. You two continue on without me. Just, um, eat each other out until you both cum two more times. That'll be good. Yeah. Then you can do whatever you want, I guess. Cameras roll until these ladies are done, got it?"

Hank, knowing his orders were absolute, didn't wait around to see Sophie climb on top of Marie and put her head between her spread legs, grinding her own cunt on the blonde's mouth. Nor did he hear the much more enthusiastic muffled sounds of pleasure coming from both of them. Much later, he was sitting in a bar enjoying a free beer, and he happened to glance at a television. He spewed his drink in laughter.

"And this is the scene as we've SHATTERED the record for longest match in women's tennis history here at the US Open Final. Our last commercial break was over eight hours ago, before the...current development, and these two show no signs whatsoever of slowing down. Their stamina is truly phenomenal. What do you have the score at, Jerry?"

"By my count, we're dead even at 15/15. From the looks of things, though, Sophie Ryder just went up the advantage. The tribbing position they're currently in has tended to favor her more than Cova over the course of this marathon match, and you can tell how close she is to using it to finish her opponent off by how Cova's trademark screams are rising in intensity. I think if Cova wants to get things back to even, she's going to need to change position."

"But Marie Cova appears to have no interest in doing that. This has been a weakness of her in the past, her stubborn nature causing her to play to her opponent's strengths rather than her own. She so often gets away with it due to her incredible skill and willpower, but will that be enough against such an outstanding opponent? She seems to be right on the edge...but look at this! She's started grinding even harder! She's got Ryder on the ropes! Ryder's face is starting to show the strain, she can't hold out much longer! HERMOANSARERISINGAGAINWEALLKNOWWHATTHATMEANSSHE'SGOINGDOWNFASTIT'SOVER! MARIE COVA! UP 16/15! WHO COULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING?! What a match, Jerry, what a match."

"What a match indeed, Al. And look at Ryder. She's spent. Covered in sweat and twitching like a squirrel. She'll need some recovery time before she can even think of going on the offense again."

"And Cova has no intention of giving her any. She's taking full advantage of Ryder's faltering. She's got hold of Ryder's leg now, holding it in the air to expose the vulnerable area, and just look at her grind! The power! The technique! What. A. Prodigy."

"Yes, in this new position, Ryder has no chance. The pussy on pussy play has favored her in the past, but Cova just proved that is not the case anymore. It would be nice to see her mount a comeback, but I just can't see it happening at this point. She's getting absolutely dominated out there."

"Well, if she does, we'll be right here to see it. No breaks, no cutaways, because hey, we can't! Thanks to some random unknown guy, we're stuck filming this until it's over."

***

"So give me your support, everyone, as we make this next four years even more successful and productive than the prior four." The reelected president finished his speech to thunderous applause. As he backed away from the mic, a fat, ugly, hairy man took the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. President. I have something I'd like to say now. I suppose I'd better start off by saying, no one attack me, ever, for any reason, and also never try to stop anything I'm doing. Now that that's out of the way...you suck, Mr. President. You haven't done a thing to help me out in the past four years, even though you had all this power. Well, now I've got the power, and it's time to pay the piper. Get back up here, Mr. President."

The President, white faced, took a spot next to Hank at the podium. Hank threw an arm around him companionably. "Now, I understand you have a daughter, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your daughter, Mr. President?"

"Very much."

"What's her name, and how old is she?"

"Chrissy, and she's thirteen."

"Is she pretty?"

A tear ran down the President's face. "She's beautiful."

"Call her up here."

"Chrissy, come up."

When she was standing before Hank, he examined her carefully. "I feel lied to. I mean, I probably would've said she's pretty a few months ago and gave her a nice fuck or two, but now I've got my pick of the most beautiful women in the world, and this little bitch don't measure up. She's not even worth fucking. Better make sure, though. Strip."

Chrissy began crying, but she dutifully removed every piece of clothing until she was standing on the stage buck naked.

"Hmm. Hands and knees."

She knelt down and put her hands on the ground, sobbing even louder. Hank walked around her a few times.

"Nope. According to my current standards, she's dog ugly, and I don't fuck girls who are dog ugly. That's not my job. I got 'people' for that."

He whistled. A mismatched pack of more than twenty dogs came bounding onto the stage. A Dalmatian, a Doberman, a German Shepherd, a Sheepdog, and a Bulldog, to name a few. And every one of them was hanging long and red.

Chrissy's crying reached a fever pitch. Hank patted her back comfortingly. "You're a dog ugly bitch, and dog ugly bitches don't get human cocks, they get dog cocks. These dogs are all my buddies, see, so I throw them a bone every once in a while. I've had this problem for a while now, though. I'm sure all my buddies are great lovers, but I don't know who's the best at it. So here's the deal. Because your daddy was so unhelpful to me for four years, you're going to help me out with my little problem. Each one of my good buddies gets a turn with you, and then you tell me which one was the best. It'll be great! You can announce to the whole world which of my dogs is the best fucker. It's a big responsibility, but I think you can do it with a little encouragement from daddy. Go ahead, daddy. Tell your little girl to do her best fucking all those dogs."

"Do your best fucking those dogs, honey." The president choked out.

"You heard him. Sometimes they need a little invitation. Stick your ass out and wiggle those hips, so they know it's time to fuck."

Chrissy did as she was told with a wail of despair. The Sheepdog Bonzo muscled his way past the ensuing flurry of horny barking dogs to be the first to mount her. He tried furiously to stick his thing in, but his aim was off. With a longsuffering sigh, Hank took the doggy dick in hand and manually popped the tip into the poor girl's cunt. From there the powerful hips of the large dog did their work. Chrissy shrieked in pain as the too big doggy dick blew right through her hymen like it wasn't there to plunge all the way to the hilt, hairy doggy balls slapping her hairless cunt at a pace no human could match. Blood dripped from their entwined genitals with every enthusiasitc thrust.

"There. Now you're doing what you were made for. For the record, how does that doggy cock feel inside you?" Hank held the microphone down to her.

"It huuuurts!" She sobbed.

"Awwww, that's too bad. But don't worry, sweetie. Your body will get used to it soon, and it'll start to feel good. Try humping back against him. It might help, and he'll probably cum faster."

Chrissy's hips began moving, though she could not keep up with the blinding speed of Bonzo's humping. The flow of tears slowed. Her mind was clearly focused on the task at hand, learning how to have sex with an inhuman dick in her vagina. It wasn't like she had any other choice, with Hank's command.

The small girl and large dog began to find a kind of synchronization her pushing back once every two or three times he pushed forward. Bonzo's panting got heavier. Drool began to soak the back of Chrissy's head.

Hank kept a careful eye on the spot where the party was happening, so he knew when Bonzo was ready to unload. "Zoom in, now. I want at least a couple of camera angles on this." Chrissy made a sound somewhere between a tortured whimper and a moan of pleasure, and the red doggy dick began twitching. Bonzo dismounted, leaving a stream of pink liquid, blood mixed with his cum, to drip from the teen's pussy.

"I'd ask you how that was, but I can tell it was your first time, so you don't really have anything to compare it to. Well, that's one down and a bunch more to go. I hope you can remember how each one of these good boys' dicks feel inside you so you can pick the best one, but don't worry if you can't. We can just have them all go again. Alright, buddies. Who's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may do an addendum chapter or two at some point.


End file.
